Conte libertin
by Ivrian
Summary: Le petit chaperon Buffy revisité à la sauce Ivrian !


**Contes libertins : Le petit chaperon rouge**

**Auteur** : Ivrian. 

**Résumé** : Alors, pour commencer, imaginez Buffy dans le rôle du petit chaperon rouge, et Spike. dans le rôle du loup. Ça lui va comme un gant, non ?

**Disclaimer** : Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre.Les personnages et les droits des series ne leurs appartiennent pas.Les series 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon , Upn et la fox ........

°°°

Il était une fois, dans une petite ville qui s'appelait Sunnydale, une jeune fille nommée Buffy.  
Sunnydale était au premier abord une charmante et paisible bourgade, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. La ville était le théâtre d'événements sanglants et macabres, et il ne faisait pas bon y traîner tard dans la nuit.

Voilà qu'un soir, notre héroïne apprit que sa grand-mère était souffrante. Rien de grave, mais Joyce, sa maman, lui demanda d'aller lui chercher quelques médicaments et de les lui porter. Buffy accepta avec enthousiasme. Elle aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère.  
Néanmoins, Joyce lui recommanda fortement de se hâter, car la nuit tombait rapidement. Evidemment, notre Buffy n'en fit qu'à sa tête, passa voir tous ses amis, sortit avec eux dans une boîte appelée « Le Bronze » et dut en toute hâte chercher une pharmacie ouverte de nuit.

Ensuite, elle se hâta en direction de la maison de sa grand-mère, et ce faisant, raccourcit son chemin en passant près du cimetière. Un loup chassait par-là, et se présenta à elle en lissant soigneusement ses cheveux blonds décolorés.  
- Salut, beauté ! Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ?

Buffy trouva le loup charmant, et ne vit aucune raison de ne pas lui répondre.  
- Je vais chez ma grand-mère, qui est malade, pour lui porter des médicaments.  
- Pauvre mamie ! Et tu n'as pas peur, le soir, toute seule ?  
- Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? demanda-t-elle avec coquetterie.

Il se rapprocha insensiblement d'elle.  
- Il y a plein de choses qui peuvent arriver aux jeunes filles imprudentes.  
- Pas si je me dépêche !

Et elle s'en fut en courant.  
- Attends ! Où habite ta vieille ?  
- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?  
- Parce que je te fais le pari que j'arrive chez elle avant toi !  
Elle lui donna l'adresse avant de lancer gaiement :  
- Pari tenu ! Si tu gagnes, tu auras ma petite culotte ! 

Le loup, nommé Spike, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il traversa le cimetière comme une bombe, et arriva chez la grand-mère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire. Il gratta à la porte, mais mamie était méfiante.  
- Qui est là ?  
- Votre petite fille, grand-mère ! fit Spike en déguisant sa voix.  
- Déjà, ma petite fille ne me vouvoie pas, et ensuite, elle ne m'appelle pas grand-mère, blaireau ! rétorqua la vieille dame.  
« Bloody hell ! Je me suis fait avoir ! pensa Spike. »

Il comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Laissant passer cinq minutes, il revint frapper à la porte.  
- Qui est là ?  
- Ta petite fille, qui t'apporte tes médicaments, fit notre loup, en contrefaisant la voix de Buffy.  
- Tire sur la poignée, la porte est ouverte.  
Le loup entra, se jeta sur la grand-mère et enfonça ses canines acérées dans la jugulaire. Lorsqu'il l'eut saignée à mort, il planqua son cadavre au fond d'une armoire, enfila son bonnet et sa vieille chemise de nuit avec un « Beurk ! » dégoûté et fila se mettre au lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après une bonne douzaine de « Bon dieu ! Ce qu'elle est longue, la blondasse ! », on frappa enfin à la porte.  
- Tire sur la poignée, la porte est ouverte, ma chérie ! fit le loup d'une voix de fausset.

Buffy entra et enleva sa cape rouge, révélant une robe moulante tout aussi rouge et. mini.  
- Bonsoir, Granny ! Je t'ai apporté tes médicaments, fit-elle en souriant.

Spike ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez pour la voir. Les doubles foyers, quelle plaie !  
- Approche, petite, que je te voie mieux !

Buffy s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Le loup passa une main câline sur son bras, et constata qu'elle avait la chair de poule.  
- Mais tu es gelée, ma chérie ! Viens vite sous les draps pour te réchauffer ! 

Buffy, qui était effectivement frigorifiée, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se glissa bien au chaud et se pelotonna contre sa grand-mère.  
- Oh, Granny, comme tu as de grands yeux ! fit-elle soudain.   
- C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant, répondit Spike.

Le silence se fit pendant deux minutes.  
- Oh, Granny, comme tu as de grandes oreilles !  
- C'est pour mieux t'écouter, mon enfant.

Et deux minutes de plus puis.  
- Oh, Granny, comme tu as de grands bras !  
- C'est pour mieux te câliner, mon enfant.

Et Spike serra Buffy étroitement. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit une main coquine se glisser sous sa robe et lui ôter sa culotte. Relevant la tête, elle s'exclama :  
- Oh, Granny ! Comme tu as une grande langue !  
- C'est pour mieux te caresser, mon enfant.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, notre loup enfouit une langue gourmande dans le petit bourgeon du petit chaperon rouge. Laquelle ne tarda pas à se tordre de plaisir sous l'assaut buccal.  
- Oh, Granny ! Hum. Comme tu me fais du bien !

Savamment, ardemment, la langue du loup l'amenait à l'extase. Soudain, Buffy écarquilla de grands yeux. Elle venait de sentir contre sa cuisse un objet aux proportions, ma foi. plus qu'intéressantes. Le saisissant dans sa main, elle s'écria :  
- Oh, Granny ! Comme tu as un grand. Comme c'est gros !  
- C'est pour mieux te faire plaisir, mon enfant ! marmonna Spike en lui écartant les cuisses.

Il s'enfonça d'une seule poussée dans sa moiteur accueillante, et entreprit à longs coups de reins puissants de la mener à l'orgasme. La jeune fille se tordait et gémissait sous lui, en proie à une chaleur intense, qui lui dévorait les reins.  
Lorsqu'il la sentit se cabrer contre lui, il accentua ses va-et-viens avec un gémissement rauque, et tous deux jouirent en même temps, les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfonçant dans le dos du loup.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle, puis la jeune fille contempla son nouvel amant avec un sourire et dit :  
- Tu as vraiment de grandes dents !

Le visage de Spike se transforma, dévoilant des canines acérées et un front bombé, et il gronda en réponse :  
- C'est pour mieux te saigner, chérie !  
Et soudain, il enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune fille, pompant avidement le sang rubis. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une expression de profonde stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage. Et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un petit tas de poussière sur le lit. 

Buffy, un pieu pointu à la main, le contempla, le visage impénétrable.  
- Dommage ! fit-elle. Tu baisais bien !

Et tranquillement, elle se rhabilla, avec un brin de regret en pensant à la vieille folle qui habitait ici et qui était la propriétaire des Summers. Néanmoins, elle préférait que ce soit elle qui ait fini en repas, plutôt que sa vraie grand-mère, qui habitait deux rues plus loin.

MORALITE : Ne faîtes jamais confiance au petit chaperon rouge, surtout si on la surnomme « La tueuse » ou « L'élue ». 

**Fin **

°°°


End file.
